


Sex in the Rain

by Persiflage



Series: Domesticity with Porn [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Porn with Feelings, Rain Sex, Sex on a Car, The Retreat, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson's not going to let a little thing like the weather stop him fucking his girlfriend on the hood of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Decided it was time for some more Phil/Daisy/Lola porn - because why not?! This is for the Domesticity prompt 'First Vacation Together'.

It starts to rain, just little drops that sting slightly and leave spots of darkness as they soak into the fabric of Coulson's suit. Daisy hisses, her body arching up from the hood of Lola as Phil sucks raindrops from her breasts, then softly grazes her stiff nipples with his teeth. Her fieldsuit's unzipped, allowing room for his fingers to curl into her wet sex, and it's somehow more erotic than fucking her naked.

“Your suit's gonna get ruined,” Daisy observes, her breathing ragged and her chest heaving.

"Very likely," he agrees, then raises his eyebrows as he feels her clenching around his fingers, her orgasm quick and quiet; only the way her leg muscles tighten and the brief hitch in her breathing betrays her climax.

When he kisses her, she tastes of the rain; his mouth follows a path down her body, ignoring the rain that continues to patter down, then he buries his mouth in her sex. His cock is rock hard and throbbing in his suit pants, but he's determined not to fuck her until she's had a couple more orgasms.

"Phil!" She comes harder this time, her hips bucking clean up off Lola's hood. "Oh fuck." The words are quiet, but he's fucked her often enough to know just how aroused she is and how much she wants him inside her. He doesn't need her powers, her ability to read vibrations to know this – he's got sufficient sexual experience to be able to 'read' a woman's body, and to interpret her desires. 

He slides his fingers back into her pussy, curling them in just the right way to work her fast and hard to a third orgasm, and this time she squirts a bit, something that always gives him a special thrill.

He eases his fingers out of her slowly, and she moans quietly, then pushes herself upright and looks at him, leaning back on her hands. "Are we going to take this indoors?" she asks as he sucks his fingers clean.

"Do you want to?" he asks.

She smirks. "What I want, Director, is your cock filling my throbbing sex, and for you to fuck me until I scream."

His breath hitches – she's seldom so direct in telling him what she wants, and it makes his cock throb even harder.

"Very well, Agent." He unfastens his belt and pants, then eases his cock free of the fabric. 

She licks her lips at the sight of his engorged dick poking from the front of his pants, then shifts her body further down Lola's hood. They've fucked on top of the car often enough that she knows exactly where to position her body to make it less uncomfortable for both of them.

He leans his left hand on the car and uses his right to guide his cock into her slick, hot, and above all, tight sex. It's funny, he muses, that no matter how often he fucks her, her sex always feels really tight, as if she's a virgin being taken for the first time. And he has, as she is fond of telling him, a monster cock. Not that he minds the fact that she's so tight – it feels very good.

"Yeah, Phil, fuck me." Her voice is quiet, but there's an intensity in her tone that makes his toes curl, and he obediently begins to thrust. 

As his hips pump and his cock drives into her, he can't help thinking that, rain or no rain, fucking Daisy on Lola's hood is an excellent way to start their first ever vacation together. She was once instrumental in saving their lives, after all, and it was in Lola that they kissed for the first time as they were driving back from a meeting with Talbot and others, a very intense and emotionally charged meeting about the Inhumans.

And he recalls, as Daisy comes yet again, his first blowjob from her had been in Lola too – she'd stopped at the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere, unfastened his pants, eased his cock out, and then gone down on him with a single-minded intensity that had had him coming very quickly.

He manages a few more thrusts, and then he's spilling his seed deep inside her, and while she doesn’t scream, after all, she does come hard enough to make her moan his name loudly. He massages her clit with his thumb, bringing her off again, then eases his cock out of her.

"Now we can head indoors," he tells her.

"Good." She smirks up at him as he helps her off Lola's hood. They hurry into the Retreat, and Coulson stops long enough to get the fire going before he follows Daisy into the bedroom. She's already stripped off her fieldsuit, leaving her in just her panties, and she immediately turns to him as he hurries through the door, reaching out to help him out of his suit jacket. She soon has him down to his underwear too, and then they head into the ensuite to shower together. It takes longer than it should because they spend an inordinate amount of time kissing and touching each other, but eventually they step out of the shower cubicle, towel themselves off, then return to the bedroom.

"Why don't I bring us some snacks?" Coulson suggests. He's not going to be able to get it back up again just yet, so he might as well do something useful, and now she's an Inhuman sex with him seems to require nearly as much energy for Daisy as using her powers does.

"Good plan," she says, and crosses to the bed to settle herself there while he heads towards the kitchen.

He returns within twenty minutes with a tray holding various snacks, and a large jug of the high-energy drink that Simmons and Bobbi had devised to help Daisy boost her energy after she uses her powers.

He sets the tray on the nightstand, then offers her a Little Debbie snack cake and a half glass of the drink. She accepts both and he watches fondly as she devours them both.

"I hope you don't have big plans for this vacation, Phil," she says as she passes the glass back to him so he can put it back on the tray. 

"Nope," he says easily.

"Good. 'cos I don't plan on doing much except eat, sleep, and fuck you."

He chuckles. "That sounds like the best plan ever."

She smirks, then wraps her arms around him and tugs his body over hers, before beginning to kiss him. "I'll soon have you red-hot and revved," she tells him, and slides her hands down his body to squeeze his ass.

"I don't doubt it," he assures her. He knows she'll have him hard and ready to fuck within a very short space of time, and he looks forward to it. Best vacation ever, he thinks muzzily.


End file.
